


The Night Everything Changed

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the bunker beat up and bone tired. Cas takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny fluff piece given as a prompt by LadyPoly to help with my writer's block.

Dean drug himself into the bunker, bone tired and covered in blood. Thank Chuck it wasn’t his blood this time. But it had been a long hard fight and he was simply exhausted. Sam was out on his own hunt and probably wouldn’t be back for several days. Dean knew he needed to move, to clean up and get some food, sleep, but he just couldn’t get out of the chair he had collapsed into.

Out of desperation, he called Cas. “Cas, buddy, I sort of need you. Please…”

The flutter of wings was immediate. Cas took one look at him and gathered him up. He led Dean to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

“Let me take care of you, Dean.”

Dean just sighed. He needed this.

Cas slowly stripped Dean. When Dean began to object, Cas just shushed him and continued until Dean stood naked. The clothes were tossed aside. Then Cas stripped too. Dean was too tired and too sore to say anything else.

Cas pulled Dean into the shower. The hot water felt so good on his back, he just sighed.

Cas got the poofy thing (he had no idea what it was called) and poured shower gel into it. He began to gently wash Dean’s back. He washed from the back of Dean’s neck down his thighs and even squatted down to wash his calves. He lifted each of Dean’s feet and washed them too. He washed in the crack of Dean’s ass and smiled at the little sound that came out of his charge.

Then he turned Dean around. Dean looked down, embarrassed. Cas put his hand under Dean’s chin and lifted it so they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“Dean, stop. You are beautiful.”

Dean blushed and let Cas wash his chest. He washed Dean’s arms. Cas worked the soapy poofy down Dean’s belly and then to his cock. Cas washed it very gently, lifting it to wash his balls and under them. Dean turned red and got half hard. Then Cas washed Dean’s thighs and the front of his legs, all very gently and lovingly.

When he had finished and rinsed Dean, he washed his hair. He loved running his fingers through Dean’s hair and rubbing his scalp. Dean seemed to be enjoying it too.

Finally finished, Cas brought Dean out of the shower and dried him. He took Dean by the hand and led him to his room. When dean sat on the edge of the bed, Cas asked him if he wanted something to eat,

“Nah, Cas, I’m okay.”

Cas made a ‘tut tut’ sound and made Dean lie down on his stomach. Cas straddled him and began to massage his shoulders. Dean mad a groaning sound and sighed. Cas found the knots and tight muscles and rubbed them out. He slowly worked his way down.

Cas was becoming aware of Dean’s arousal. As much as he was trying not to move or show that he was hard, it was obvious to Cas that he was. The sight of Dean struggling was very arousing to Cas as well.

When Cas massaged Dean’s ass, Dean made several moans, very quietly.

At last, Cas was done with the massage. He just sat on Dean’s side, waiting. He wondered if Dean wanted him to leave.

But then Dean turned towards Cas with a light in his eyes.

“Cas, I love you. I’ve been lousy at telling you, but I do. You are the light of my life and I love you.”

Cas looked at Dean, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Please, Cas, let me show you how much.”

That was the night everything changed.


End file.
